Conventionally, in a hospital, for example, identification data unique to an individual such as a department, a name, an age, and a blood type of a patient is printed and displayed on a wrist band, and the wrist band is annularly wound loosely around a limb of the patient such as a wrist or an ankle to securely specify the patient.
Moreover, the wrist band includes therein an inlay to digitize the individual information and read and write the data in non-contact manner. As illustrated in FIGS. 3A and 3B, an inlay 1 includes, on one surface or both surfaces of a base substrate 11, an IC chip 12 storing data and an antenna 13 connected to the IC chip 12 to perform transmission and reception of information. The antenna 13 is electrically connected to an electrode 12a of the IC chip 12. Patent Literature 1 discloses a wrist band including a substrate composed of polyethylene or copolymer thereof and a non-contact RFID. However, the wrist band composed of stretchable silicone rubber is demanded from the viewpoint of durability for long-time use, for example.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a silicone rubber wrist band having a recessed part. In the case of this wrist band, an inlay is sealed in the recessed part by an adhesive. Patent Literature 3 discloses an RFID wrist band composed of silicone rubber and including an inlay laminated with a hard film.
However, the adhesive and the hard film have low flexibility and stretchability, and thus have poor following property relative to deformation and elongation of silicone rubber. When an inlay and a hard film laminating the inlay are in totally closed contact, as in Cited Literature 3, there is a problem that a joint portion between the IC chip and the antenna cannot bear the stress due to bending action, which causes disconnection. That is, regarding the inlay 1, when the stress due to bending action is added on the inlay 1, the IC chip 12 may be broken and damaged, or the electrode 12a bonding the IC chip 12 and the antenna 13 may be detached or separated (see FIGS. 13A and 13B). Moreover, when the inlay is laminated with a hard film or sealed with an adhesive, the production man-hours are increased, thereby causing a problem of requiring additional materials, for example.